the_legions_incarnatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dranosh
Dranosh is a planet of the ------- sector which became the homeworld of the Tyrant Adeptus Astartes following their primarch; Kaarg Gorefiend discovery by the Emperor of Mankind during the Great Crusade. It is presently home to a race of Abhumans known as the Urukors and races of xeno orks and the ----- (formerly ogryns). Geography Dranosh is primarily an oceanic planet, with around 80% of the it's surface being covered in water. The 20% landmass is separated into two continent sized islands called the Dranosh Secundus and the Dranosh Primaris respectively. Both of these are considered sub-tropical with certain regions being temperate and some being arid. The Largest mountain on the planet is the Spire of Arak found on the Dranosh Secundus continent's southern peninsula. Most of the planet's "civilised" inhabitants live in pockets of the Dranosh Primaris whilst the smaller continent inhabits a large proportion of feral Orks and Urukor. History Life on Dranosh Secundus was difficult, as the natives were in constant war with feral Orks scattered across its surface. These millennia of war shaped the Urukor culture to a highly militaristic society with deep familial ties. By necessity, the Urukor often traded with a technologically advanced xenos race known only as 'The Exiled Ones' and scrounged what little remnants of human civilization they could come across - often warring with eachother for resources and forming distinct Clans to represent their differing histories and cultures. Of course The Exiled Ones were quickly swept up by the tidal wave that was Kaarg Gorefiend's ascension. When Kaarg arrived on Dranosh he was discovered by a Clan known prophetically as 'The Tyrants' - this brutal tribe instilled in the young Primarch many of the lessons he would pass on to his Legion later in life and, given that he named the XVII Legion after his old Clan, it is obvious just how much the Clan influenced him. Dranosh Primaris is largely occupied by vast stretches of grassland and rivers that feed the Ogryn population who inhabits it, Ork presence is kept to a minimum by brute force of the Ogryn Kingdoms armies alone. Aside from this, not much is known. Dranosh Secundus is far more diverse: playing host to vicious jungles and dusty badlands, as well as volcanic tundras and grassy plains. While efforts to modernize the planet have been made the Urukor really only care for technology that enhances their killing potential, and even that can often be halted by Ork raids which are commonplace on Dranosh. This is because Kaarg of The Tyrants insisted that the Orks were a vital part of Urukor society and their constant aggression has shaped his people into what they are... An almost symbiotic relationship between two forces, perpetually growing in strength as they compete with one-another for dominance. Due to this, the majority of the planets technology, industry, and spaceports reside on Dranosh Primaris. Ever since its discovery by the Imperium, the world of Dranosh has been classified as a War World, with a reputation for producing superior ab-human auxiliaries to the Imperial Army. References * Planet image reference: Planet Draenor by gameconner (Deviantart; 2018) * Category:Dranosh Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds Category:Sindri-Myr Category:Tyrants